El arte de odiar las fiestas
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: Traducción. El lado bueno y malo de las fiestas de fin de año: venid a descubrir el secreto de la relación entre el tan amable Argus Filch, conserje, y la no menos amable señora Pince, bibliotecaria.


Este fic es una traducción autorizada de: **L'art de détester les fêtes de Nelja.**

Se desarrolla durante el sexto libro.

* * *

Argus Filch lo odiaba, verdaderamente. La llegada de las fiestas, con su séquito de bombones perfumados de indigestión, de nieve fundida que ensucia los pasillos, de abrazos de viejos magos bajo el muérdago, de regalos que hay que matarse en escoger y que no gustan a nadie, de renos alcohólicos con nariz roja y, por regla general, de magia. Magia por todos los sitios. Qué horror. Habríamos podido encerrarnos en la casa del más muggle de los muggles que no habríamos escapado al discurso sobre la magia de la Navidad.

Por supuesto, los alumnos volvían a sus casas, lo que, las tardes donde uno se prefería refugiar en una taciturna tranquilidad más que en sanciones para desahogarse, era un punto a favor. Pero incluso este placer quedaba empañado por el hecho de que se quedaban siempre algunos. ¡Y qué alumnos! ¡Los peores! Se permitían de todo en esos momentos: no solamente no ir a clase, lo que podría perdonárseles en última instancia ya que las clases en cuestión no tenían lugar, sino también hablar amigablemente con los profesores, ¡como si fueran seres humanos y no alumnos! Y, por supuesto, husmear todo el día, e incluso a veces por la noche después del toque de queda. Husmear, husmear, siempre espiar y husmear. ¡Es que no podían comprender que ese era su trabajo, y que si había algo sospechoso, se daría perfecta cuenta el solo!

Pero el peor de entre ellos era ese Harry Potter, que no solamente tenía la especialidad de estar allí donde no se le necesitaba, sino que todavía estaba orgulloso, en lugar de manifestar los accesos de arrepentimiento trágico que todo alumno debería mostrar en esas circunstancias. En fin, estaba yéndose por las ramas. Los aspectos desagradables de las fiestas, ¡ese era el tema! Harry Potter no era más que una ínfima parte. En fin, no tan ínfima, desgraciadamente.

Cuando recibió la lista de los alumnos que se quedaban en vacaciones de Navidad, la releyó dos veces.

No Harry Potter.

Era ciertamente un error (nadie sabía rellenar un formulario correctamente aquí). El pequeño pillín no tenía familia con la que volver, era bien sabido. En ciertos puntos, había una justicia inmanente, al menos. Sin embargo, una visita a galope tendido a administración confirmó esta gran noticia, y fue un azar absoluto si en el camino de vuelta se encontró pasando por la biblioteca.

A esa hora no había nadie, incluso los más empedernidos Ravenclaws estaban haciendo sus maletas – benditos sean-. Aarhus Filch reprimió este pensamiento tan poco normal en él – malditos sean los otros días, más bien.

-¿Argus? Preguntó la bibliotecaria. Después su piel calcárea enrojeció, dándose cuenta que, con la emoción de la sorpresa, le había llamado por su nombre de pila.

-Señor Filch, en fin, ¿que hace aquí? ¡Nos podrían pillar! Sabe que mi vieja madre no me perdonaría jamás si supiera que he estado a solas ¡con un _hombre_!

-¡Es justamente de eso de lo que quiero hablarte, Irma! Él se arriesgaba llamándola así por su nombre cuando no estaba a nada más que tres metros de ella, quizás les podrían oír. Pero el respeto le impedía acercarse más.

- Me he enterado de que el pequeño fisgón, sabe, Harry Potter, ¡se va en vacaciones! También, como por una vez no corremos riesgo de ser sorprendidos, quería invitarla la noche antes de la cena de Nochebuena, ¡cuando todo el mundo estará tan absorbido con los preparativos que nadie podrá sorprendernos! – su mirada tomó una expresión suplicante. - ¡Incluso tengo un Scrabble!

El rostro habitualmente arisco de la señora Pince se iluminó con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Grandísimo loco! – desvió la mirada ante la indecencia de esa proposición. – Creo que podré... quizá poner el pretexto de unos ficheros por clasificar, ¿no cree, Argus?

Hizo melindres:

-¡Oh, es tan embarazoso... pero también tan excitante! Acepto su proposición, Argus. Pero se lo ruego, ¡lárguese! Podrían sorprendernos, lo sabe, y qué sería de mi reputación.

-¡Es tan doloroso dejarla, Irma! – exclamó Filch con una voz baja y ronca que estropeaba un poco su efecto galante, pero eso le preocupaba poco, y para ser verdad, a ella también.

- Mis sentimientos le siguen, Argus. –dijo ella intentando pestañear y fracasando lamentablemente, debido a una falta absoluta de experiencia.

El conserje se apresuró a seguir su consejo. Aunque un poco de audacia podía ser percibida como diligencia, sabía que no era necesaria demasiada.

Y, para evitar que su aspecto no tan completamente mezquino y furioso como de costumbre pudiera dar a sospechar algo a propósito de su tierno secreto, y de las emociones que le provocaba esa futura partida de sccrabble, se recordó todas las demás razones por las cuales odiaba las fiestas.

No era por presumir, pero pocos hombres habrían sido capaces de un éxito tan brillante en esa disciplina en tan alegres circunstancias.

* * *

Ya sé que he estado ausente mucho tiempo, pero ahora intentare volver a mis demás historias en cuanto se me cure la lesión de muñeca que tengo. Esta traducción tenía que hacerla hace mucho tiempo, por eso tenía prioridad ante las demás actualizaciones.

El curso apenas me ha dejado tiempo para escribir y surante las vacaciones he tenido el ordenador reparándose. Ahora intentaré contestar a todos los reviews pendientes durante estos casi cuatro meses y actualizar los fics.

Un saludo a todos mis pacientes lectores.


End file.
